A Fault from Heaven
by digi -n- tomi
Summary: Yugi is an Angel sent to Earth to play Cupid for Yami and Anzu. But as soon as he meets Yami, he starts to fall for him. Yaoi, shounen ai. Y/S, Y/Y, and later Y/Y/S. R/J, B/R, and later R/J/B. ***Chapter Four Up***
1. Chapter I

A Fault from Heaven

"Ad Finem"

On the white throat of the useless passion   
That scorched my soul with its burning breath,   
I clutched my fingers in murderous fashion,   
And gathered them close in a grip of death.   
For why should I fan, or feed with fuel,   
A love that showed me but blank despair?   
So my hold was firm, and my grasp was cruel-   
I meant to strangle it then and there.

I thought it was dead. But with no warning,   
It rose from its grave last night, and came   
And stood by my bed till the early morning,   
And over and over it spoke your name.   
Its throat was red where my hands had held it,   
It burned my brow with its scorching breath;   
And I said, the moment my eyes beheld it,   
"A love like this can know no death."

Chapter I:

"Ohayo Yami-kun!" Anzu shouted loudly, a large smile painted on her face, waving happily as she saw her friend from across the street.

"Ohayo Anzu," Yami smiled politelyand quickly crossed the street to walk with her. For a 17-year-old boy, he was slightly small for his age. He was shorter than most of his males friends, but not by much and he was just slightly taller than most of the girls. He had these stunning blood-red eyes, which seemed to draw people towards him. His slender body was lightly muscled, yet incredibly defined, for he kept himself in the best condition possible, always running and playing sports. In most people's eyes, Yami was the very definition of gorgeous and drop-dead sexy.

"Hey, where are Jounouchi and Honda?" Anzu asked, placing her hand in front of her eyes to block out the sun. The weather as of late had been surprisingly unstable. Even thought it was spring the wind was blowing fiercely, making it chilly. Yet today, for some odd reason, was unnaturally bright. The sun drenched everything in a powerful heat that had almost every person wearing tank tops and shorts. Yami, as Anzu noted with a dreamy look in her eye, was wearing a black tank that glued to his bronzed skin from perspiration. He looked _amazing_…

Yami shruggeda little as he sighed, "They said they had something to do and that we should go without them." As much as he liked his friends, they could get annoying at times. They had all been planning this trip for a while now, and at the last minute, they backed out. Idiots…

"Now what are those two doing?" Anzu sighed, completelyexasperated. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, her voice held a faintly amused tone. ****

"If we're lucky, they might be doing something educational. Like studying, maybe." Yami smirked crookedly.

Anzu laughed. 

She was a very pretty young lady with short mocha colored hair and stunning cobalt eyes, and was only a little shorter than Yami. Most boys in her class had crushes on her, yet none of them were 'her type' per say**.** Anzu liked tall men with a mysterious air to them. Well, they _didn't_ necessarily need to be _really_ tall, but at least taller than her. She smiled to herself as she stole another glance at Yami.****

"Let's get going," Yami suggested, passing his fingers through his scarlet and ebony hair. "No point standing here for nothing."

"'Kay." 

They were going to the Ise temple to pray and make their annual wishes. Anzu knew exactly what she wanted. She was going to wish for a certain red eyed someone to be her boyfriend. Yami, on the other hand, was a little hesitant, for this year he had absolutely not idea what he was going to wish for. In his eyes, he had everything he could have wanted; great friends, wealth, popularity, intelligence. Though, there was always something he had wanted, yet never dared to ask for… 

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Heaven the Angels were making preparation for the yearly wishes of love. Each year, a few lucky Earthlings were chosen to have their wishes fulfilled. Chosen Angels acted as a type of Cupid and descend to Earth to fulfill the wishes that the humans had secretly desired, Angels such as Yugi.

* * *

"Great Mother Miza!" Yugi raced up the marble staircase with a huge smile on his beautiful little face, his shimmering wings trailing behind him like delicate feather streamers. Yugi rushed into Miza's embrace as soon as he saw the elderly Angel. 

"Good morning, little Yugi," Miza smiled down tenderly at the petite Angel in her arms. It had been so long since she last saw her little dear. 

Yugi was about 15-years old in Earth years, though he looked more like a child of nine years instead. His large eyes, a brilliant shade of amethyst, were soft and radiated happiness at all times. His petite body was slender and had creamy skin that was as soft as silk. He was always kind and gentle, having many friends that loved him to pieces. Those around him adored his smiling face and sparkling eyes. His innocence seemed to shine out to everyone.

Yugi beamed up at Miza. "Great Mother, you sent for me?"

"Yes, my dear," Miza took Yugi's hand and led him to her wide window. She pulled him into her lap as she sat down, playing the part of a mother perfectly. Even though Yugi was not one of her own children, she took him under her wing (literally), caring for the small child as if he were her own. "You see, dear, my husband and I thought it best you become a Cupid and grant an Earthling their wish."

"But why?" Yugi cocked his head to the side, fear tinting his words. He had heard stories of the Earthlings and their inability to accept true love. If a Cupid failed in their task, a heavy burden was pressed upon their hearts, making them unable to forget the misery. Misery like that signaled the end for an Angel, for they were never supposed to feel such emptiness, such void…

"Because you need experience," Miza sighed softly, holding him a little closer. "You are simply too pure. There are many things I cannot teach you myself. Perhaps this trip will teach you some of the things I cannot."

Yugi frowned. "I don't understand!"

Miza's heart contracted; she sensed his trepidation. "Yugi-"

"I don't want to leave!" fearful violet eyes looked up at her. "Please don't make me go!"

Miza hugged Yugi closer to her. "Please, Yugi," she whispered. "This is for the best…"  
  


* * *

Yami reached up and pulled the rope connected to the bell. It rang three times before going silent. 

Yami and Anzu both clasped their hands and made their wishes.

_'I wish Yami would be my boyfriend and then, maybe more…'_ Clap. Clap. Clap.

_'I wish, for someone to understand me… a soul mate, my own angel…' _Clap. Clap. Clap.

* * *

Miza stood up and laid a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Let's go see my husband now."

Yugi looked up at her in confusion. "The Lord?"

"He's going tell you who you are to play Cupid for since this is a special case," Miza explained with a smile. She led him into her own private room. Once inside that room, Yugi immediately felt the presence of the Lord, though he didn't see him right away. 

A smile. _Ah, Yugi. __Come. Sit._

A chair appeared out of nowhere. Yugi timidly sat down.

_I suppose my wife has explained to you the proceedings?_

Yugi nodded shyly.

_I think I have someone you will enjoy helping, Yugi._

"But who?" Miza asked. "Who do you have in mind?"

A mischievous grin.

Miza shook her head. "Oh, you," she smiled wryly.

"Lord? Who is it?" Yugi asked timidly, trying not to fidget in his seat. Being in the presence of the Supreme Ruler was making him nervous. 

A chuckle. _You needn't be nervous, young one._

Yugi nodded slightly. "B-but it's hard not to."

Miza bent down and hugged Yugi tightly. "I'm know it's hard dear, but just remember that we're all family."

_Now Yugi, let's get down to business. I have chosen a slightly special case for you. The person you are going to play Cupid for is a boy named Toko Yami. He has wished for love, but yet does not tell who he loves. His close friend Anzu has wished for him to be her lover. It has been decided that you will try to pair these too together. Uncertainty. Although we are not sure what is truly in Mr. Toko's hear since we do not pry into the hearts of humans. We trust you to find out. Do you understand?_

"Yes, I think so," Yugi smiled slightly. "Um… where do I find him?"

_He resides in a country on Earth called __Japan__. He lives in a city called Domino._   
"City?"

"It's like a village, dear." Miza clarified.

"Oh."

_Use whatever plan you wish to fulfill your mission. Remember, you mission is not to make Yami and Anzu fall in love with each other specifically. It is to find Yami a soul mate of his own. Have I made myself clear?_

"Yes, My Lord," Yugi paused a bit before speaking next. "My Lord, may I take someone with me to Earth?"

Curiosity. _Someone?__ Who?_

Yugi blushed lightly. "The Demon Seto, My Lord."

Miza smiled knowingly. "Of course you may Yugi."

A chuckle. _I suppose you should go and tell him about your little trip._

Yugi nodded thankfully and hopped out of his seat. He bowed to Miza and rushed out the door to find his Demon.

* * *

"Yami-kun? Are you all right?" Anzu asked from across the table they were currently sitting at, worry evident in her voice. Yami had been staring off into space for **way** too long now. 

"I'm fine," Yami muttered without any conviction, looking over at the worried girl with the stern eyes.

Anzu looked doubtful, not believing him for a second. They had been friends for far too long now. She could tell when he was lying or not. "Yami…"

Yami sighed in defeat at the tone of Anzu's voice. It wasn't that he was afraid of her. She would just get extremely annoying if he didn't tell her. "I just… felt something. I don't know what, but it feels like God is trying to tell me something." 

"Yami?" Anzu looked over at him, her eyes wide. '_Is he sick?_' "Yami are you feeling okay?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Yami's voice dropped to that of a chilling tone, not in the mood to reveal anymore. Immediately, he turned to look out the window again.

"Oh…" Anzu shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you're zoning off again," a pause, "more than usual," she chuckled a little as a smile broke out on Yami's face. He never laughed, no matter what. Sometimes, a smile was as much emotion as a person could get out of him. "It's like you're mentally talking to someone or something like that."

"No," Yami said softly, in a voice that was barely a whisper. "Not talking, feeling."

"Excuse me?" Anzu asked. Yami had mumbled something, but she couldn't hear what it was. 

The ruby-eyed teen's eyes lit up as he saw Jounouchi and Honda making their way toward the duo. "There's Jou and Honda. Let's go say hi," he smirked, standing up without waiting for her to answer and walked out of the small coffee shop.

"Yami!" Anzu shouted. He had left her with the bill!

* * *

The Demon Seto was currently perched atop the highest branch of a weeping willow tree, resting soundly. His favorite place in the entire Realm was this tree. He had met his Angel here, the Angel he vowed he would spend eternity with. His wings were folded at an awkward angle, to support his position, and they were screaming in protest to move. At this current moment, Seto was in a half sleep, half dazed state; not really awake, and yet not really asleep either. 

"Seto!" a beautiful voice rang out in the air.

Seto opened his eyes and looked down to find his little light smiling up at him. He immediately jumped down next to him and in an instant Yugi was wrapped up in his protective embrace. "Hello love." 

Yugi giggled as Seto's breath brushed across his sensitive skin. He buried his face deep inside the crook of his lover's neck and sighed contently. Seto was just so warm.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked as he drew back from the embrace, his skin instantly missing Yugi's warmth.

Yugi smiled at him. "God has asked me to act as Cupid for an Earthling named Yami. Would you come with me to Earth?" he looked up at Seto hopefully.

Seto smiled slightly, "Of course. Nothing could keep me away." There was no denying Yugi. He had Seto wrapped around his little finger even if he didn't know it. 

The Angel beamed radiantly. "Really?"

"Really." Seto chuckled. He was always amazed at how the simplest things made Yugi shine with happiness. Perhaps it was an Angel thing. "So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible," Yugi yawned. He suddenly felt very tired.  

Seto sighed and gently picked Yugi up, shaking his head in a loving manner. "Long day?" Yugi just mumbled something incoherent and fell asleep. Seto gazed down at Yugi and hugged him tighter. '_My little Angel_.' he smiled slightly at the double meaning. "Let's go home."

"Do you have everything ready?" Seto asked for the hundredth time. When he did things, he did them efficiently. This always made Yugi roll his eyes, but he couldn't help it.

"Yup," Yugi pointed to the humongous bag next to him. "Everything's packed." As soon as they had woken up, they had been packing their belongings.

Seto sighed when he got a closer look at the bag. It was jammed full. "Love, did you have to bring _all_ that?"

Yugi looked up at Seto with his big puppy-dog eyes. "_Please_!" No one could withstand Yugi's notorious puppy-dog eyes. 

The tall Demon put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay! I give! You can take all that."

"Yay!" Yugi cheered and hugged him tightly. "I love you!"

"I know. And I love hearing you say it," Seto replied as he returned the hug. He released Yugi. "Now, go wait for me outside."

Yugi obeyed after giving him a quick peck on the cheek. As soon as Yugi was gone, Seto gazed back down at the bag. He sighed once more before reciting a shrinking spell under his breath. In an instant, the bag shrunk to the size of a pendant. Seto smirked, "Oh, the wonderful wonders of the Magical world." He picked up the tiny bag and placed it into his pocket. The Demon glanced around his house once more and then went outside.

Once he stepped out, his eyes widened slightly as he saw the Great Mother herself talking with Yugi. She was whispering something in his ear and he was nodding every now and then looking terribly confuse. Seto stood to the side, not wanting to interrupt them. 

Finally, Miza gave Yugi a hug and stood. With a 'pop' she disappeared. The small Angel was left standing there with a thoughtful expression on his face. He seemed to be mystified over something the Goddess had said.

The Demon embraced him from behind. "What did she say?"

Yugi leaned into Seto's hold. "Nothing much. Just said something about how our home and supplies on Earth are all provided. Someone will be there to guide us one Earth's customs and ways."

Seto rested his head on Yugi's own. "Hmm. But that's not all." He could read his little lover like a book. Even if Yugi were capable of lying, he would be able to tell.

"And she said…" Yugi hesitated. He still did not understand the meaning of this.

"Yugi?" 

"She said, 'it's not wrong.'" Yugi admitted. 

Seto looked down at Yugi confused. "What's not wrong?"

Yugi shrugged and shook his head from side to side. It was quite possibly the most adorable thing the Demon had ever seen. He bent down and lightly kissed him on the nose. "Do you have any idea how adorable you are sometimes?"

"Sometimes?" a large pout ensued.

Seto chuckled. "All the time," he reassured, releasing Yugi and took his hand. "Enough chitchat. Let's go," the two immortals closed their eyes in concentration. 

Seto muttered an incantation and in a flash they were gone. 

They reappeared in front of a two-story house. Yugi glanced around. It was night time and the streets were deserted. Yugi looked up at Seto who shrugged at him. Seto reached out to knock on the door, but before her could touch it, the door opened. 

An albino boy, perhaps 16 years of age, peered out at them. He smiled kindly. "Are you two Demon Seto and Angel Yugi?"

Yugi returned his smile. "Yes we are. Who are you?"

"I am Angel Ryou," Ryou opened the door wider and beckoned for them to come in, which they did. "The Great Mother has told you about me, has she not?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes. She said someone here would teach us the customs of Earth's people."

Seto finally spoke up. "Why are you here?"

Ryou led them into the living room and motioned for them to sit on the couch. "I've lived here for a while learning Earth's customs."

"Why?" Yugi cocked his head to the side. "Did the Lord order you to?"

Ryou shook his head, smiling brightly. "Oh, no. I chose to do this. You see, the people of Earth intrigue me."

Seto nodded. "I can see why. It's amazing how Earthlings can live without the help of magic."

Ryou beamed and said enthusiastically, "Yes! Technology is something amazing to study and learn about. Now, down to business," his face became serious, "Tomorrow you will start you first day of high school. Yugi, I've arranged it so we will all be in the same class even though you are younger. I have your uniforms waiting on your bed. The most important thing you need to know is **NO** magic. At least not while there are Earthlings around. Just stick with me and I'll explain everything to you."

"Alright," Seto said. It didn't seem so hard. 

Ryou smiled once again. These two seemed very intelligent. Teaching them would be a piece of cake. "Good. I'll show you to your room now. Please follow me," they stood and followed Ryou up the stair and into a big room with a king bed. Like Ryou had said, two pairs of white high school uniforms were folded on the bed. The white haired angel started to exit the room. "Good night you two."

Yugi made his way over to the bed with Seto tailing him. They both climbed onto the bed and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

To be continued.

A/N: Welps, this was an experimental chapter to see if people would actually like it. ^^ Yeah, if I get a good response on this I'll post up the next chapter next weekend. 

A Fault from Heaven 

Chapter I

Written by Tomomi

Beta-ed by digitally obsessed 


	2. Interlude I: Forgive Me?

Interlude:

a/n: Just a short li'l something to take place of the note I left for Kate. A tiny trace of humor and a little mushiness is all. This gives away a bit of the AFFH, but it was just so cute I couldn't resist.  

Summary: A moment in the lives of Ryou and Bakura when they were about nine at Angel Academy. Bakura is always finding some way to annoy Ryou. How does Ryou ever manage to forgive him?

Warning: Light twincest, shounen ai.

*~*~* 

Forgive Me?

Ryou grimaced as a wad of paper landed smack dab in the middle of his forehead. He sent a half-hearted glare at his twin brother from across the room. Bakura just smirked and waved at him.

Rolling his eyes, Ryou sighed. He supposed it was his fault in the first place for teaching Bakura a thing like that. If he hadn't shown him the art of throwing wads of paper as a form of entertainment, he wouldn't be suffering in the right now. Plus, Bakura had added some magic to it to assure that the wad _never_ missed its target.

He sighed once again and returned his attention to their instructor. Another wad hit him. As the slimy ball of saliva coated paper slid from his face, he sighed, shuddering mentally.

He knew he was in for a **long** day.

* * *

As soon as the bell chimed, Ryou got up and stomped out of the classroom. His coffee colored eyes were pulled together in an aggravated glare. Ryou was rarely ever annoyed, since it too _a lot_ to try his patience. In order for him to get in the state he was in, it meant only one thing. Bakura was up to his old tricks. Ryou, thinking of his older brother, ruffled his small wings in annoyance. 

The petite Angel walked briskly down the hall, mindless of the other Angels and Demons that rushed passed him and out the door. Turning a sharp corner, he made his way down a deserted hallway that led to his room.

Suddenly two small arms grabbed him around the waist, pulling him in the opposite direction.

Ryou barely struggled; he knew perfectly who it was. "Bakura! Let go!"

The slightly taller Demon-In-Training snickered and tightened his hold. "No."

Furious brown eyes looked up at the Demon who held him captive. "Bakura!" his voice was beginning to lose its tolerance. 

His stopped squirming though, when Bakura smiled slightly. Seeing anything but a smirk on his brother's face caused Ryou to shift a tad nervously. Blinking in confusion and still tense, he asked, "W-what?"

Bakura merely shook his head and leaned down, giving Ryou a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Any tension that may have existed evaporated instantly in Ryou's body. 

An apology. Bakura was apologizing to him. 

Looking down at Ryou with unusually soft eyes, Bakura tilted his head; asking a silent question.

Sighing softly, Ryou snuggled into the embrace, giving a small satisfied smile.

"I forgive you."

*~*~*

Interlude: Forgive Me?

Written by Tomomi

Beta'ed by Kate

A** million **huggles for you sweetie! You're the best Kate! ^__^ I gots me confident back! Oh yeah! 


	3. Chapter II

a/n: Arigato gozaimasu for the review. ^^ Tomomi is very happy that you enjoy this and well, I wish that Kate was here to enjoy this too. Ah, we have some technical problems so this chapter is not beta'ed. When I receive the beta'ed version I'll post it up, but for now you'll just have to read this. It probably stinks. ^^;;

DISCLAIMER: this is what I forgot to put last time. Yu-gi-oh is not mine. Miza is not mine; she belongs to digitally obsessed (Kate).

  Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul  
And sings the tune without the words  
And never stops at all.  
  
And sweetest in the gale is heard  
And sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little bird  
That kept so many warm.  
  
I've heard it in the chilliest land   
And on the strangest sea  
Yet, never, in Extremity  
It asked a crumb of me.  
~Emily Dickinson

Chapter II:

Seto woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and a comfortable bundle of love in his strong arms. There was a knocking on the bedroom door that was far too loud for his liking. He was _not _a morningperson by any means… 

"Seto? Yugi? Time to wake up and get dressed," Ryou called. Yugi moaned and stirred a bit. 

Seto gave him a little nudge. "Wake up, angel."

Yugi opened his eyes, blinked, and yawned cutely. "N'kay." Seto melted at how sweet he looked. 

"We have to get dressed," Seto began as a thought hit him. "Oh, shi-" a glare from Yugi, though it looked terribly adorable, silenced him, "I mean, darn it! We slept on the bed without moving the uniforms. They're probably under the covers somewhere, all wrinkled!"

Yugi giggled, a challenge, as he dived under the covers in search of their missing uniforms. "Found them!" came his muffled voice. He resurfaced looking somewhat ruffled with two pair of rumpled uniforms, handing the larger of the two to Seto. 

The Demon studied it with a look of distastes. "How… quaint," he muttered, putting it nicely. 

Yugi sighed. "Don't be like that." He put on his mischievous smile. "We could always decorate it with our 'accessories'." That saying: chains, belts, buckles, spikes, collars and a variety of other items Seto had brought along. 

"You have such great fashion sense. Just whom do you get it from?" Seto commented slyly, a glitter in his steel blue eyes.

"You, who else?" Yugi grinned, his big eyes shinning. Seto grinned and tackled him with kisses. Yugi laughed loudly, loving the attention as much as the kisses.

There was a loud, exasperated knocking. "Aren't you _done_ yet?"

* * *

"Aw, man! How shitty was that?" Jounouchi grumbled as he plopped down in his seat. "We only had a one day break for the holidays!"

"Give it up Jou. Whining is not going to help," Honda sighed and sat in his seat. Despite what he had said, he had just as much contempt. Jounouchi stuck his tongue out at him and Honda laughed.

"Honda! Jounouchi! Do I have to give you two detention?" the teacher glared at them.

"No ma'am!" they both squeaked simultaneously. Yami smirked and Anzu choked back her laughter. Those two idiots.

The teacher turned her glare on Yami and Anzu. "Do you two have something to say?" Yami's face became neutral and he shook his head. Anzu flushed and mirrored his action. "Good." the teacher sighed. They _so _didn't pay her enough for this job and the students were getting too much for her to handle.

"Oh," she remembered suddenly, "we have three new students," her voice was tired. "I expect you all to treat them civilly. You three may come in now."

Ryou, Seto, and Yugi stepped into the room instantly.

Ryou smiled. "My name is Bakura Ryou and these are my friends Kaiba Seto," he pointed at Seto, "and Mouto Yugi," he pointed at Yugi.

Yugi offered a shy smile while Seto just glared at anyone who dared to look at Yugi for too long. '_Annoying mortals_,' he thought.

The class was surprisingly silent, although they did stare. If looks could kill, most the girls and some of the boys would have been reduced to ashes from Seto's glare.   
  


Yami studied the three people at the front with interest. They were all beautiful, but the one he found most captivating was Yugi. Yugi was extremely cute and could pass for his twin (or little brother) with the right clothes and a little adjusting. Yugi was definitely the most beautiful creature he had ever seen though that may be a little narcissistic of him. 

He focused on Yugi. He had the most stunning eyes, almost un-human. He lost himself in Yugi's eyes for what seemed like an eternity and beyond. Somewhere in the middle of that time Yugi locked eyes with him and he felt his knees grow week. It was a good thing he was sitting or he would have collapsed. 

Yugi seemed to be studying him intently. He soon-Yami felt a pang of loss- turned his gaze away to Seto. Yugi tugged at Seto shirt- Yami thought this was endearing- and Seto bent down so he was face to face with Yugi. Yugi leaned in a whispered something to Seto. Seto's eyes darted to Yami and his eyes widened. 

Seto glared at Yami. He looked too much like his little love for his own good.  

In an instant, Yami knew that Yugi and Seto were lovers. The taller teen had the most possessive look in his eyes Yami had ever seen. He could see why too; Yugi was very desirable. 

The corners of Yami's mouth twitch into the faintest of smiles. He found it amusing that Seto was so aware of the people gazing at Yugi, yet he was oblivious to the fact that the other set of people were swooning over himself. '_Interesting couple_.' 

Yugi sighed when he saw Seto glare at Yami. "Seto, stop it." whispered Yugi, pleading.

Seto look at Yugi, his gaze softening. 

Ryou coughed. "It would be best if you guys would act more… um… _humanly_. Try to blend in." he whispered. 

Yugi gaze him a questioning look while Seto gave him one of agitation.

Ryou sighed. This was harder then expected. _'What happened to this being a piece of cake? ...So much for the intelligent part.'_ "I'll explain later." he turned to the worn out teacher. "Um… Sensei (_teacher_), where are our seats?"

"Oh… um, just…" The teacher rubbed her temples as she spoke. "…pick any seat you want," she finished.

Ryou gave the teacher a pitying look. '_Poor woman_.'

Seto ignored the teacher. He didn't care if the lady was 'supposedly' the head of the class, he was a full-pledge Demon and he did whatever he what whenever he wanted; right now he wanted to get his precious Yugi away from Yami. He took Yugi's hand and led him to two desks near the corner. The ones one the opposite side of the room from Yami. '_The farther I get Yugi from him, the better_.' he thought grumpily. 

Ryou had no choice but to follow the two. It was too dangerous to leave the two alone when they knew nothing of the Earthling's ways.  

Yami tried to suppress a growl and barley succeeded. He wanted to see Yugi, wanted him next to himself. "Possessive bastard." muttered Yami under his breath. 

Seto being a Demon, of course, heard this and sent a scowl Yami's way. He called upon his deep Demonic powers and was just about to conjure up a Fireball when Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder.  

"Please act normal, Seto." he begged. 

"I _am _acting normal!" he growled, trying his best not to brush Ryou's hand away.

"Seto, _please_." Yugi turned his pleading eyes on him. It worked like a charm. Seto instantly cooled down and sat down. Yugi and Ryou traded looks of relief. 

Yugi looked over at Yami worriedly. He was still very nervous and a little scared of being among the mortals. The consequence of failing wasn't his cup of tea either. Having Seto blast Yami away would give Yugi a lot of trouble he didn't need right now. 

Yugi studied the students. Next to Yami was a pretty brown hair girl. She was gazing at Yami with look of longing in her eyes. Yugi guessed right away that this was Anzu. Seto would have called her a pitiful brat.  

In front of Anzu was a tall boy with the weirdest haircut Yugi had ever seen. He looked tough, but gentle. Beside him was a gorgeous blonde. He looked very foreign with his blonde hair that Yugi guessed was natural. His hair reminded Yugi of a vivacious blonde hair Demon he knew back home.   

The other students in Yugi's class were plain enough. 

Suddenly Yugi caught sight of something. Yami was looking straight at him. Not a normal look either. There was a look of something like hunger in his blood red eyes. The look was so intense, but Yugi couldn't look away. He flushed deeply under Yami gaze. His heartbeat quickened; he was sure the whole class could have heard it. 

No. He couldn't. He had to stop this, he was Seto's. 

He quickly pulled his gaze away from Yami's and studied the blackboard intently. He could feel Yami's eyes burn through his skin as he kept his eyes straight ahead. 

Nothing unusual happened for the rest of the class period. 

Oh, there was the occasional contented sigh from one of the girls or boys infatuated with the three Immortals. Not to mention, the murderous glare Seto cast at everything and anything with no exceptions to the teacher. She had merely asked Yugi to answer her question, when Seto gave her a piercing glare. The next thing she knew the lights were flickering on and off, doing a great mimic of a show of thunder. The girls, of course, screamed. Some the boys joined in when the flickering didn't seem to want to stop. The under-paid teacher tried to calm them down to no avail.    

Yugi half-glared (Haha, He can't do a full glare so he settled for a half one. XD) suspiciously at Seto who looked oddly satisfied. Ryou just sat there gaping at Seto. _'I'm gonna die of stress before all this is over, I know it. Oh, Lord, when did I become _so _cursed?' _he thought. 

See? Nothing strange happened at all.

_Right._

* * *

It was lunch time and Ryou had packed them lunch. Seto looked disdainfully at his lunch. "What in Satan's name is this _crap_? I'm not eating any of this lowly human junk!"

Ryou frowned at Seto, obviously offended. "It's what _regular _humans eat." He stated curtly.

Yugi studied his lunch. It didn't look too bad and it had a sweet scent to it. Angels and Demons didn't need to eat. That was the reason why they stayed slim. You've never seen a fat Angel prancing around, have you? Point proven. Yugi looked up and saw Seto watching him as if asking him his opinion. Yugi grinned and shrugged. He spooned up some food and ate it. He chewed carefully, being new to this whole process, and swallowed.

"Well?" Seto asked expectantly.

"It's…. it's…." Yugi looked helplessly at Ryou. 

Ryou figure that Yugi didn't know the names of the different tastes and didn't know how to place them, and was about to speak when Seto- unfortunately, he took Yugi expression the wrong way- tackled him. "Tame (_You bastard_)! I knew I couldn't trust you! What did you do to Yugi?!"

"Seto, no!" came the horrified voice of Yugi. "Ryou didn't do anything!" 

Seto roughly pushed Ryou away from him and turned to Yugi. He knelt down and placed both hands on this shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked tenderly.

Yugi nodded vigorously, which was- for the thousand time- adorable. "Yes, but I think you owe Ryou an apology." he gave Seto a small frown, nodding toward Ryou.

Seto did the closest thing he could to a pout, he sulked. He hated being wrong and he HATED apologizing to anyone other than Yugi. But Yugi was looking at him with his big purple eyes. He sighed. _'What Yugi wants Yugi gets.' _he thought.

Seto stood and turned toward Ryou, who still looked a little shaken. He took a deep breath and said stiffly, "I was mistaken." There. He had apologized.

Ryou waited. He was obviously expecting more.      

Seto merely gave him an agitated look and turned to tend to Yugi once again.

Yugi gave Ryou a small smile of apology and Ryou smiled in return. _'At least Yugi is being civil.'_      

Yami watched Yugi's group with interest. He wasn't the only one though; his whole group did. The sun was bearing down on them, but they didn't seem to notice.  Yami watched them because he couldn't take his eyes off Yugi. Anzu watched them because she had seen the way Yami looked at Yugi. Jounouchi watched because he was interested in a certain albino cutie.  Honda watched them because the rest of the group was doing it and because he found them oddly amusing. 

Jounouchi was the first to speak. "Hey guys, why don't we introduce ourselves to them?" he said as he turned his eyes from Ryou.    

Honda shrugged. "Why not? They seemed nice, enough. Well, except for that one tall dude. He's a real demon." He didn't know how truthful his words were.

Anzu nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean." She turned to Yami. "Let's go introduce ourselves to them."

Yami nodded his gaze still on Yugi. Anzu stole a glance at Yugi. Part of the reason why she wanted to introduce herself to them was that she wanted to get to know the boy who was making Yami act so weird.

The four got up and made their way to Yugi and the others; Yami was in front with Anzu behind him and Honda and Jounouchi behind her. When they got to Yugi, Seto, and Ryou they stopped.

Seto, who could have heard them from miles away, looked up at them expectantly from his seat next to Yugi. He knew they were going to introduce themselves. Ryou noticed Yami and the others too. He smiles kindly at them. "Yes?" 

Jounouchi smiled crookedly. "Hey, I'm Jounouchi and this here is Yami, Anzu, and Honda." he pointed to each of them in turn. Anzu and Honda offered broad smiles while Yami remained neutral.

Seto gave them a nod of acknowledgement. "Kaiba."

Yugi gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry about Seto," he said nodding in his direction. "He's been in a bad mood since…" he trailed off, resting his eyes on Yami for a bit before concentrating on the others. "I'm Yugi, by the way." 

Ryou gave the four a big smile. "Hello! I'm Ryou."

They had lunch together talking about this and that. Anzu sat next to Yami who sat near Yugi who sat next to Seto. Ryou and Jounouchi sat at the side with Honda. They basically got along. Basically. 

"So Yugi, are you and Se-" Seto glared at Anzu "I mean Kaiba from the same city?" Anzu asked, smiling politely. "You seem to be very good friends." 

"We're MORE than friends, girl." Seto growled. 

"Seto…" Yugi frowned at him. 

"Oh, um it's okay." Anzu said hastily. "No biggie."

"So are you two from the same city?" this time it was Yami who asked.

Seto refused to answer him, so Yugi did it. "Yes." 

"Oh, and what city?" Honda asked. 

Seto was getting impatient. "None of your damn business!" he snapped. This time, both Yugi and Ryou gave him disapproving frowns. 

Jounouchi leaned over to Ryou. "He's sure in a bad mood. Is he always like that?" he whispered.

Before Ryou could answer him, Seto sneered, "So what if I'm in a bad mood, mutt? What about it?"

Jounouchi leaped up from his seat. "What did you call me?" he asked his voice dangerously low.

_'Stupid human.'_ thought Seto. "You heard me, puppy."

Yugi sighed giving up. Seto was in one of his fits again. _'Maybe it's a Demon thing.'_ Yugi thought. He glanced over at Ryou helplessly and he shrugged in return.

"Why you little-"

"Jounouchi!"

Jounouchi whirled around to find his tired-now stern- looking teacher. 

"S-sensei!" he squeaked in a terrified voice.

"Jounouchi, I expected better from you! Well, not really, but…" she cleared her throat. "As punishment, you get to write me a 20 page report on good manners. Due next Tuesday. Now everyone else, get back to class!"

As stated before, they basically got along. Basically. Seto didn't kill anyone yet, did he? See? They basically got along.

To be continued…

Ir0n M0usy: Thanks! And I hate Anzu too. Totally annoying if you ask me. ^^;; Well, I won't split Yugi and seto up. They're too kawaii. ^^

Dragon Slayer: Thanks! And I continued! ^^ A bit too late in my opinion but yah.

holo: ^^;; I agree Anzu is not pretty but I really don't do character bashing even if I want too. ^^ Thanks so much! 

 Pikazoom: Thanks! And no I'm not splitting them up. They're too kawaii! ^^ lol, I say that all the time. ^^

Blue September: Sorry, but I can't reveal the ending. Just know that I won't split Yugi and Seto. ^^

HelFireChan: Thanks for the review!! I'm so glad you like this!

Daemon: Thank you for your lovely review and thanks for the compliment! ^^ 

Tanya: Thanks! Ne ne, isn't Yugi-chan kawaii? And Yugi would never leave Seto-kun! They're just too adorable together!!! 

  Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: ^^;; Anou, what's wrong with Miza's name? And Yami: are you jealous??? *snickers* Sorry but your Aibou's all grown up now. Just kidding! I like him cute! ^^ And about 'IT', well that might come up soon. 

 RyuArashi: I know what you mean! I have mixed feeling about the coupling too. But the pairings are already decided 'neeways. 

KaTyA: Thanks and I agree! Yugi-chan is soooo kawaii, no?

Karenu-anime: Of course I'll finish! And thanks!!! ^__^

            mistykasumi: Yugi/Seto squirks you??? Anou not to be rude but… why are you reading this if it does? I'm sure if you give the couple a chance! Plz give 'em a try! ^^ 

digitally obsessed: lol, you have a whole page dedicated to you ^^ Miss you lots! Hope we can solve this problem soon.

jeti: Thanks and please continue reading! 

FatalDreams-Seducer of Fantasy: Welps, you've got my permission a few days ago right? And I hope your archive turns out great!

archangel153: ^__^ Don't worry, this story is experimental no longer! Thank you so much for putting this on your favorite list! And like I said to many before you, Seto-kun and Yugi-chan won't split so no worries. ^^

Twilight Dreams: Thanks!! ^_^ I'm glad you're excited! But about Y/Y/S, well you'll just have to see. ^^;; Sorry I can't tell you. It would just spoil it.

Kiraya: Thanks! I agree! So was this soon enough for you??

Moshi: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too! 

LilPurplFlwr: Thank you so much! And thanks for the wishes! Yup, I love Y/S too! I also love Y/Y, but most of all I love Y/Y/S! Ah, if only it was meant to be…

Queen of Eternal Darkness: Thanks and is this soon enough??? 

AnimeFan: No need to be embarrassed since almost everyone asked the exact question. ^^;; Well, to tall you the truth, no Yugi and Seto will not split. I won't allow it. ^__^ They're just made for each other. 

**Impotant****: The next chapter will have some ****LIGHT LEMON since it's my first time writing it! ****Please tell me if you want it or not! If not, I will **edit** it out! **

Ja minna-san! ^^ 


	4. Chapter III

a/n: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I feel so loved. 3 A special thanks to AnimeFan for beta'ing this for me. Love you lots! Note: PLEASE don't ask if Yugi and Seto are splitting up! It gets kinda annoying when you have like 30 people all asking you the same exact question is different ways no less! 0.0 DISCLAIMER: this is what I forgot to put last time. Yu-gi-oh is not mine. Miza is not mine; she belongs to digitally obsessed (Kate).  
  
Chapter III:  
  
"Yugi can you hand me my spiked collar?" Seto asked as he pulled on his grey shirt. "'Kay." Yugi picked up the spiked collar with was lying beside him on the bed. He hopped down from the bed and walked over to Seto. "Let me put them on for you." Yugi suggested. Seto smiled and kneeled down to Yugi's level. Yugi wrapped the collar around Seto's neck and fumbled with the buttons a bit before actually buttoning it. "There!" Yugi smiled brightly. They were going to the park in a few moments for a picnic. Yesterday's unfortunate fight between Seto and Jounouchi was a thing of the past. Today's afternoon event was planned by Anzu, who wanted everyone to get along better. Obviously, she was making the food too. Yugi had thought she had a calm posture. But that was before he saw her nearly pouncing on Jounouchi for making a small 'comment' about her cooking. Now he knew better. "Behind her mask of kindness lies a vicious tramp in waiting" as Seto had described her. Yugi thought that description was quite accurate. Seto was dressed in black leather pants and a tight grey shirt, while Yugi was the complete opposite: grey leather pants and a tight black shirt. Ryou stuck his head through the doorway of their room. "C'mon guys! We'll be late!" Yugi could tell he was struggling with his tie. "Ryou, we're only going on a picnic. No need to be so formal." Yugi commented. "Yeah, that white suit makes you look like a girl." Seto remarked. He studied Ryou for a bit. "A really pale girl." he concluded. Yugi couldn't help but giggle while Ryou looked flustered. "W-well, I just wanted to look nice." "What's wrong with your regular clothes?" Yugi asked, slightly bewildered. Ryou studied his feet. "Nothing, but..." Seto raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... Are you- no, do you like someone in that group?" he asked. "Uh..." Ryou looked down at his bare wrist. "Oh, my! Look at the time! Let's get going before we're late!" And with that he rushed out their bedroom door. Yugi, however, had other ideas and ran after him. Seto could hear Ryou struggling. 'Definitely a yes.' Seto confirmed as he adjusted his handcuffs, a broken chain was hanging from each cuff. He looked up as Yugi dragged a still struggling Ryou back into the room. Yugi smiled triumphantly as he steered Ryou to the bed and pushed him down on it. Ryou looked scared and of Yugi, no less! "W-what are you planning?" Yugi beamed and said, "Since you clearly don't have a sense of fashion, I'm gonna help you dress! I did learn from the best after all." He smiled slyly and cast a glance in Seto's direction. Seto smirked. Ryou gulped. "O-okay." Yugi looked Ryou up and down. "Hmm..." He placed a small finger on his lips, the figure of total innocence. "I don't think you should wear white. It makes you look all pale. Black would do the same... What about... red? Seto darling, if you would?" A pause. "Oh and make it a tank top." Seto pointed a finger at Ryou and muttered something under his breath. In an instant, Ryou was wearing a tight red tank top. Yugi nodded. "Good. The white pants are okay, but let's make them white jeans!" Yugi declared. "With chains!" he added for special effect. Seto chuckled quietly. "You're enjoying this way too much." "I know." Yugi admitted cheerfully. "Now make with the magic, if you please?" Seto repeated his previous action. "Perfect!" Yugi declared. Ryou looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. "This is not gonna work!" he complained. "I look like a freak!" "Yes, but an attractive freak." Seto said sarcastically. "Now let's go! I want to get this stupid lunching thing over with!"  
  
"Alright, now that everybody's here we can start." Anzu announced. "I've brought sandwiches, sliced watermelon-" "Cut the crap already," Jounouchi whined. "Can we please eat?" Without waiting for an answer he lunged at the oversized basket. "Ack! No! Stop!" Anzu tried grabbed her basket and tried to get it away from the overly hyper puppy with no avail. They tugged at the basket while the others watched in amusement. Seto leaned toward Yugi, smiling slyly. "Who do you think will win?" he asked quietly. "Anzu." Yugi confirmed. He was even willing to bet his life on it. "Definitely." Seto agreed. It was a known fact that females are the dominant sex in this world. (Even if many males refuse to accept that fact.) "Ouch." Honda winced. "That must've hurt A LOT." Jounouchi had just been kicked in his right leg with a pink platform shoe, yet he didn't give. Jounouchi gave a huge tug partially out of anger and Anzu lost her grip over the basket. Alas, Jounouchi lost his grip too and up went the basket, sailing into the air and falling right onto a certain high ranked Demon. "Uh... oops?" Jounouchi laughed nervously. Yugi inched away from Seto, who was shaking with anger, and closer to Yami. He could tell his love needed space - a great deal of space. With a roar, Seto lunged at Jounouchi who, by that time, was smart enough to run for his life.  
  
They all watched immersed as Seto chased Jounouchi all over the park. At first, Jounouchi was just laughing, but that laughter became screams when he realized Seto wasn't playing around. Jounouchi ran faster than he ever before in his life- he certainly didn't have a death wish just yet. "Yugi?" Ryou asked cautiously-a tiny hint of worry in his voice. "Seto's not going to kill Jounouchi-kun, right?" "Nah," Yugi reassured him with a smile. "Seto may be violent, but he won't do anything like that. At least, he won't do that sort of thing in front of me. He's just playing around." If Seto had been serious, he would have caught Jounouchi long ago using his Demonic powers. Ryou nodded, his eyes locked on Jounouchi and Seto- or perhaps it was just Jounouchi- as they zigzagged around the nearly deserted park. The few citizens who were there stared at the two zooming teens as they passed. Honda had gotten up to "courageously save Jou's ass" as he neatly described it, but he barely reached the two before they darted his way with Jounouchi in the lead and in his attempt to clear the way, he pushed Honda into the lake. Honda emerged from the water, wet and cold- not to mention angry. Since the water had washed off his usual dose of gel; Honda's now chin length bangs framed the sides of his face making him a remarkable look-a-like of Squall Leonhart of Final Fantasy VIII. (Either that, or he looked like a girl.) All he needed was a black leather jacket, black leather pants, a white shirt, a grey earring, a chain-like necklace, and a gunblade to boot! If he had a lion tattoo, boy, that would really outdo Squall. Now not only did Jounouchi have Seto on his tail, a wet and soaking Honda was not too far behind. Yugi laughed in spite of himself and Yami notice that under the brimming sun of a fresh spring day, he looked stunning. The thing about teenagers are no matter how late they were into their teenage years, hormones always came into effect. Right at this moment, Yami's hormones told him that he wanted Yugi, and he wanted Yugi now. Yami knew Yugi was Seto's, that point had been made clear eons ago, but he didn't care. He wanted Yugi. "Yugi?" "Hmm?" Yugi tore his eyes from the amusing sight before him and focused on Yami. "Nani yo (What is it)?" "Can I talk with you privately?" Yami asked quietly. "Sure!" Yugi stood. "Where at?" "Over there." Yami pointed towards a big oak tree in bloom. The area around the tree was deserted making it the perfect spot for a private conversation. Yami stood and led Yugi towards their destination. Ryou, oblivious to the fact that he was the only one left, turned to Yugi to discover him gone. "Huh? Where did everyone go?" He searched around to find himself alone. "Yugi? Yami-san? Anzu-san? Where is everyone?!"  
  
Seto scowled. He was getting tired of this bothersome game. Seto whispered a charm and aimed it Jounouchi. Unnoticed by Jounouchi, the roots of the trees reached out and trapped his feet making him fall facedown on the grass. The roots retreated as soon as their job was done and became normal.  
  
Jounouchi groaned and Seto smirked. "How clumsy of you." he sneered. He got a muffled moan in response. Honda caught up with them and as soon as he saw Jounouchi with his face in the ground, he fell on his knees laughing, anger apparently forgotten. Seto stared at the two earthlings with disgust. 'It's amazing how many times idiots can prove they are idiots. How do they survive with morons like these lurking in every corner? Seto watched Jounouchi and Honda intently. 'I rest my case.' Seto walked back to the group muttering something that sounded like "Idiots..." As soon as he got back to the group, he saw that Ryou was the only one there. "Ryou, where's Yugi?" Ryou looked up at him, frightened and on the verge of tears. "I don't know. They deserted me!" he whimpered. "What?!" Seto yelled, enraged. "You don't know where Yugi is?!" He grabbed Ryou by the shoulders and shook him. "What the fuck were you doing all this time?!" Ryou turned crimson, and averted his eyes away from the fuming Demon. He had been gazing at Jounouchi- not that he'd ever admit it to Seto of all people. Seto glowered at Ryou. "You're starting to irritate me." Seto took his gaze away from Ryou and started looking for his little cherub. His eyes widened faintly when he saw Yugi and Yami standing near an oak tree. Yami was saying something that made his little love flush. Then, to his annoyance, Yami leaned in closer to Yugi and caressed his angel's face! 'That's it! How DARE that damn bastard?!' Seto couldn't take it anymore. He stomped over to the oak tree, his battle aura glowing lightly as he tried his best to suppress it.  
  
When Yami and Yugi reached the tree, they stood in silence for a few moments. Yugi fidgeted as Yami stared at him intently. "So..." Yugi broke the silence. "What do you want to tell me?" Yami stayed quiet; he just continued to gaze at Yugi intently. "Um-" Yugi began, but Yami cut him off. "Shush. Don't speak." Yami commanded quietly. Yugi tried his best not to fidget anymore. "You have beautiful eyes, Yugi." Yami complemented, his voice still soft as ever. Yugi blushed and mumbled a thank you, looking anywhere but at Yami. "Yugi..." A gentle hand reached under his chin and lifted it up. Yugi found himself staring into bottomless crimson-red eyes. Yami gazed deep into Yugi purple eyes. The beauty of those big bright eyes took his breath away and he couldn't speak. He loved Yugi so very much at that moment. "Yugi... Yugi, I love you." Yugi's brilliant eyes widened in surprise. "You... love me?" "Very much." Yami smiled. He leaned closer to the surprised teen and cupped the little one's face between his hands. "I love you very much," and he kissed him softly. The kiss was light, but beautiful at the same time. It held all Yami's love for Yugi and more. At first, Yugi didn't respond due to the shock, but Yami was just so gentle with him, almost like Seto was. For a moment, Yugi forgot this was Yami and he pressed back slightly, and Yami deepened the kiss. When Yami's tongue asked for entrance, Yugi immediately gave it to him. Then a though hit him: this was Yami, not Seto. Yugi was Seto's. He couldn't cheat on Seto like this, and least of all, not with a mere mortal. Yugi broke the kiss and stepped away from Yami. Yami gave him a slightly confused look. "Yugi, what...?" "You bastard! How dare you kiss my lover!?!" Out of nowhere a fist collided with Yami's stomach, making him bend over in pain. Yami fell to his knees clutching his stomach and gasping for air, having the wind knock out of him by the tall Demon. Seto raised his fist again, but Yugi held him back from behind. "Seto love, please stop this!" he cried, desperately wanting to wake up from this nightmare. Seto let his hand fall and turned in Yugi's arms to return the embrace. "Let's go home Yugi." It wasn't a request, it was a command. Seto rarely commended Yugi to do anything. Yugi nodded and released Seto. Casting a glare over his shoulder at Yami, Seto took Yugi's hand in his own and led him home.  
  
Ryou watched as Seto led Yugi away from Yami. The look on Seto's face scared the wits out of Ryou. 'I don't think I should go home just yet. It's not worth risking my life." "Hey, Ryou-kun. Where did everybody go?" a perky, but curios voice asked. Ryou turned his head to the course of the voice and found Anzu, or what he thought was Anzu. She was buried behind a load of food. Her head peeped out from behind the food. She noticed Ryou eyeing the food and said, "I went and bought food to replace the ones Jou ruined for us." 'And to escape danger,' she added silently. "So where is everybody?" she repeated. Speechless, Ryou pointed out the three remainders of the group to her. As soon as Anzu saw that Yami was hurt, she dropped the food- there was A LOT of food- onto Ryou and rushed over to Yami, ignoring the muffled "ouch" that came from Ryou.  
  
The minute Seto and Yugi has entered the house, they directly went to their room. Seto pulled up a chair as Yugi sat on the bed. For a long time, there was nothing but the dreaded silence that filled the room. Yugi avoided Seto's eyes by gazing on inanimate objects, but Seto's eyes never left Yugi face. Yugi was starting to feel really guilty. Sure Yugi was always the one that could always have his ways, but Seto was the one that could make everyone in the room feel guilty even over something as little as arriving thirty seconds late to a birthday party. Seto was, after all, a Demon and that was what Demons were best at- besides being evil and corrupted. And Yugi, being an Angel, was always sensitive to negative feelings. It wouldn't take long now. In a minute or two Yugi would succumb to his Angel instincts and admit his mistakes. Just a few more seconds and- "Oh, Seto! I'm so sorry! Will you ever forgive me? It was just- he was so gentle- and kind! He reminded me of you- and I forgot and thought he was you- and oh, Seto!" Yugi had said all that very fast and now he was out of breath. He took a moment to rest and let his breathing return to normal. "Seto... Koibito (lover), I know this is unforgivable... But- but you must believe me when I say I love you so very much." "Shirimasu ne (I understand)." Seto spoke quietly. "I forgive you." Yugi looked doubtful. "Demo (But)..." Seto gave Yugi a comforting smile and embraced him. "Wakarimasu (I know). You don't have to explain any further. And besides, how could I ever stay mad at you, koi? I wasn't mad at you, only mad at that bastard. How dare he kiss you without my permission? It's not like I would give him permission anyways." When Yugi chuckled Seto tightened his grip. Seto nuzzled Yugi's cheek with his own. "Yugi...Yugi...Yugi...." Seto just loved how that name rolled off his tongue. Seto bathe Yugi's face with kisses. On his lips, on his nose, on his eyes, cheeks, forehead... He just couldn't stop. Yugi didn't want him to stop. He stopped. Yugi pouted with dismay. He loved the way Seto's soft mouth washed over him. Seto pushed Yugi onto the bed and straddled him. "Yugi, I love you. You know that, right?" Seto asked his voice soft and low. Yugi nodded, staring up at him with his lovable eyes. "Good." Seto said in the same soft voice. "I want us to be together always... Don't you want the same thing too Yugi?" Yugi nodded again. Seto shook his head. "Say it." "Yes, I want us to be together. Now. Forever. Eternity and beyond." Yugi breathed. "Yugi, I want us to bond. I want you to be mine alone. Will you have me?" Seto kissed Yugi lightly (oh-so lightly) on the lips. Yugi tried to press hander, but Seto's hands held him down by the shoulders. "Yugi?" he asked, his voice never changing. "Yes... God, yes..." Yugi panted. "Good."  
  
Seto collapsed on top of Yugi shaking uncontrollably. They were now bonded. They no longer had to speak verbally to communicate; they now had a mind link. They could sense the other's presence at all time, feel their emotions. They would know if the other was in danger. They would also know if the other person was cheating because cheating causes the cheater to receive intense pain. In other words, they were halves of one whole. They were bonded for life.  
  
Meanwhile Ryou had arrived home to what seemed like an empty house. "Uh... Yugi? Seto?" he asked uncertainly. Surely they wouldn't have run off somewhere, could they? Ryou searched the first floor. He found no sign of the two Immortals. He decided to go check the second floor, but as soon as he reached the stairs he heard a sound. It sounded like someone moaning in pain. 'Oh my God! I think that was Yugi! Oh dear, I hope he's not hurt,' Ryou panicked. Seto wouldn't hurt him for kissing Yami, would he? He rushed up the stairs. The noise seemed to be coming from Yugi and Seto's room. Gathering what little courage he had, Ryou walked slowly to their bedroom door. He took a deep breath, "Yugi, I-" "-Ah, god... That feels so... good." Someone- probably Seto- chuckled softly. "Sorry, love. Not yet." Ryou stared at the door in horror. They couldn't be doing what he thought they were doing, could they?! Ryou heard Yugi moaning again. "Oh, Dear God-" Ryou ran as quietly as he could down the stairs, muttering something that sounded like "...must think virgin thoughts... must think virgin thoughts..." Instead of going to the living room, Ryou headed straight to the kitchen to make himself some tea. 'Tea is good. Virgin thoughts are good. Staying calm is good.' he thought over and over to himself. As he made his cup of 100% pure China tea, he couldn't help but feel a prickle at the back of his neck. It was as if someone was in the room with him. 'Fear is not good. Fear is NOT good.' he thought. Finished with his tea, Ryou took a sip of the bitter liquid. "Bleh... Some China tea. I demand my money back!" he spoke to the empty room. Out of no where hands covered his eyes making him yelp and spill the tea all over his clothes. "What the-!" A burst of laughter rang through the room as the person released Ryou. Ryou whirled around to find- "Bakura!" 


	5. Chapter IV

a/n: Thanks to everyone who volunteered to help me. Well, here is the belated chapter you've all been waiting for. I personally think it's a boring chapter, but that's because I'm the one who wrote it. Hopefully, I'll be satisfied with the next chapter. Anyways, Kate didn't beta this chapter cuz I didn't ask her. I want her to work on **Add Insult to Injury**! (KATE, FINISH THE SECOND CHAPTER SOON!!!! PLZ!!!) Everyone who didn't get a chance to read that yet, go after you read this! The first chapter of that fic is fairly long so it'll keep you entertained for a pretty decent amount of time. Also, go read **Belonging to Me**, written by me and Kate. It's pretty ansty and it contains rape, character death, and the works. Go read it, but if you're uncomfortable with having one of your favorite characters die, then don't.    

Note: Special thanks to **Pikazoom** and **Silver Wolf** for beta'ing this chapter.

Note 2: This looks a _tad_ longer than it really is due to the responses to the reviews. 

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. Miza is not mine; she belongs to digitally obsessed (Kate).  

Let us quarrel for these reasons:   
You detest the salt which seasons   
My speech . . . and all my lights go out   
In the cold poison of your doubt.   
I love Shelley . . . you love Keats   
Something parts and something meets.   
I love salads . . . you love chops;   
Something goes and something stops.   
Something hides its face and cries;   
Something shivers; something dies.   
I love blue ribbons brought from fairs;   
You love sitting splitting hairs.   
I love truth, and so do you . . .   
Tell me, is it truly true?

~Elinor Wylie: "Quarrel"

Chapter IV:

Bakura smirked at his younger twin brother. "Hello, Ryou. Long time no see."

Ryou glared at his brother the best he could which was not much better than Yuugi (besides, he had a huge stain on his front side due to the tea spilling.). "What are you doing here?" he demanded. With Bakura, you had to be defensive. It came from years of experience with the Demon. 

"How nice of you to welcome me here so warmly," said Bakura sarcastically. "Can I not visit my own dear brother?" he added innocently, suddenly switching attitudes for a moment.

"Pshaw!" 

Bakura snorted. "I see you still can't cuss right," he sneered. "You cuss like a girl."

"And I see you still haven't changed," retorted Ryou. "Now out with it! Why are you really here?"

"Well…" Bakura drawled. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Ryou asked curiously with a hint of suspicion.

Bakura's eyes traveled over the clean kitchen. The many sharp objects glinted at him. He grimaced a little. "Can we go to another room to talk instead?" 

Ryou made a face at him. "Why can't we just talk here?"

"Because, _dearest_ brother, with all these utensils around, you might actually get an ounce of courage and stab me with them," Bakura said mockingly.

Ryou wrinkled his nose at his brother. "I would never do that. You're demented."

"Thanks, now let's go."

With that said, he grabbed Ryou's wrist and dragged him to the living room. Once they were in the living Bakura pushed Ryou toward the leather couch. He plopped down on the love seat and threw his legs on the armrest, grinning lazily. 

"So…." Ryou motioned for Bakura to speak. He wasn't exactly looking forward to this talk at all. Every time Bakura came to seek his help it was because he was in trouble for something... Usually killing someone or blowing up a very important monument or building.

"Okay, here's the deal. I kind of… er… got kicked out of my house in Hell-- well, actually, I got kicked out of Hell altogether." Bakura smiled sweetly (obviously a fake smile) at Ryou. "So, I was wondering…."

Ryou's eyes widened. He suddenly knew exactly what Bakura wanted. "Oh, no! No! No! No! No! No! _No!"_ he shook his head briskly. "There is **NO** way I'm agreeing to this!"

Bakura crossed his arms and pouted at him. "Why not?"

"Because, dear brother of mine," Ryou's left eyebrow twitched, "I do not want you wrecking my house."

"But I won't!" the older protested.

"Yes you will!" the younger accused. "Remember how you broke the Time Pendulum?" – "It wasn't my fault, the stupid thing didn't work right!" – "Or the Dark Magician's Ancient Staff?" – "What? It provoked me! It was just right there glinting… glinting…" – "The Grim Reaper's sickle, too!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Bakura protested, once again before pausing. "Wait a sec'… That _really_ wasn't my fault! It was _you_ who did it!" 

He childishly pointed an accusing finger at Ryou, who coughed evasively before going back to the subject at hand. 

"Be as it may, there is still _no_ way I'm letting you stay here." 

"What?! C'mon! I'm…," _'**shit** this is gonna be hard,'_ "desperate! Please, Ryou!"

Ryou's eyes lit up; oh this was going to be a day he would remember for as long as he lived. He glanced at the calendar quickly just to check the date. 

He beamed at his older twin and said, "Okay. But just because you said please!" Pleased at the look of disgust on Bakura's face, he continued conversationally, "So, why were you shown the door, anyway?"

His counterpart's eyes lit up and he smirked once more. "Guess."

"You pissed off some big authority-- oh, let's say the Grim Reaper... _again_-- and he booted you," was the instant response.

Bakura whistled. "You're good."

Ryou stood and did a mock bow.

After a while, Bakura voice a question. "So where do I sleep?"

"On the couch, naturally." 

Bakura's eye twitched. "Fine."

He wouldn't make a big deal now. He'd go kill someone later, but now he'd just put off with Ryou. Only for a while though.

"Good. I'm going to bed." Ryou yawned. "See you in the morning."

Bakura nodded and watched as Ryou made his way upstairs. He looked at the couch and shrugged. Muttering a charm, his clothes disappeared and he walked over to the couch. 

Unfortunately, one of Bakura's bad (or in a way good ^_~) habits was to sleep in the nude. The cold didn't bother him at all. In fact, most of the time he seemed to prefer it.

Bakura stretched himself like a cat and lay down on the couch. He fell asleep right away.

* * *

The morning sunshine illuminated the room, waking up the slumbering Angel with tri-color hair. Opening one eye and then the other, Yuugi yawned soundlessly. He didn't dare stretch. One reason was he was sore all over; the other reason was because he didn't want to rouse Seto. He slowly untangled himself from the resting Demon and stumbled out of bed, wincing with every move he made. Pulling on a robe, he walked downstairs to make himself some soothing tea. What he didn't count on was a naked 'Ryou' on the couch. 

"_AHHH!!!!_ Seto!!"

Yuugi barely heard the series of thumps on the stairs. He was still staring horrified at the site in front of him. It was probably the most horrible sight he had ever seen. 'Ryou' was **_drooling_**_._ And the fact that he was stark naked made the whole thing even worse. 

"Yuugi!"

Turning, he saw Seto and then saw Ryou. He blinked. But wait, wasn't that Ryou on the couch, too?

"What's wrong Yuugi?" Seto asked, voice full of concern. 

Yuugi whimpered and rushed into his arms, burying his face in Seto's chest.

"Yuugi?" Seto tried again. Not receiving he looked up and saw, to his horror, a naked Ryou look-a-like. "Who the HELL is that?!"

Ryou flushed. "That's my twin brother… Bakura." he mumbled. 

At that moment, Bakura cracked an eye opened. "Can't a guy get some sleep?" he grumbled.

"Go put on some clothes, you bloody bastard! Look what you did to my Yuugi!" Seto death glared him. 

Yuugi sniffled and Seto tightened his hold on him. "Shh, love. Don't cry. Let's go to our room." He whispered kindly. Yuugi nodded in his chest and Seto ushered him to their bedroom, but not before casting another glare at Bakura. Bakura merely sneered at him.

When they were gone, Bakura turn to Ryou. "Who was that?"

"_That…_ was the Demon Seto and his lover, Angel Yuugi." he said tiredly rubbing his temple.

"I see." Bakura nodded slowly. "Nasty temper he's got." he commented.

Ryou stared at Bakura. 

"You're saying _he's_ got a nasty temper? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he asked, aghast.

"What's to look at? I could always look at you if I wanted to see myself." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Sure I'm sexier and better looking, but we basically look the same."

Ryou rolled his eyes, looking exasperated. 

"What?" Bakura asked, clearly confused.

Ryou merely shook his head. "I need to get dressed for school," was all he said before retreating to his room.

"Weird..."

* * *

"Oh my God, I don't believe this!" Ryou smacked his head in exasperation at the exact spot the wad of paper had hit him moments before. '_I can't believe it! It's been nearly seven years and he still does this!!_'

They were in class, Yami mysteriously absent, and Bakura had somehow managed to get transferred into the exact same class as them. What amazed Ryou was that Bakura was even willing to go to school at all. 

Jounouchi leaned from across his table to him. "Yous alright? Your bro sure is a trouble maka'. He's been t'rowin' those wads at yous since class started." He threw Bakura a look, though mind you, his eyes did wander a bit. '_I **really**_ _like what I see._' 

Anzu smacked him on the back of the head, snapping him back to attention, and rolled her eyes. "Sure, like you don't throw spitballs Jou-kun."

Feigning offense, Jou placed a hand over his heart, and huffed. "Oh, Anzu-chan! How could you accuse me of such a thing?" 

Grasping both of Ryou's hands in his own, Jounouchi leaned closer to him earnestly. "You don't believe I would do such a thing, would you Ryou-chan?"

Flushing slightly and giggling, Ryou shook his head. 

Seto turned his head away from the sight. "Of course you would defend him." he muttered quietly. 

Yuugi heard that comment and gave him a small smile. '_Seto…_'

Unfortunately, Jounouchi heard that comment too. 

"And what's wrong wit' 'im defendin' me?! It's none of your business."

Seto continued to ignore him.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talkin' ta you!" Jounouchi stood up his seat slamming his hands on the table.

Seto slowly turned his head towards him. "Watch out."

Blinking, Jounouchi gave him a confused look. 

"Huh, wha-"

And a wad of paper landed smack on his forehead.

* * *

Outside, the sun was beaming down on the residents of Domino. The springtime environment had finally settled at last. No more unexpectedly harsh winds and rain. Just glorious sunshine and breezy weather. Everything had a cheery air to it. Even the _grass_ seemed somehow perky. It was a day like this that any normal human would likely to prefer walking from place to place. 

Unfortunately, the blond beauty recklessly driving the sleek red SUV didn't fair well with normal human desires. But maybe that was because she wasn't a human to start with. 

The said blond smirked as she beeped her horn at some acne induced teenager, her purple eyes glinting a bit manically behind the stylish sunglasses. 

The young passenger beside her laughed delightfully, and leaned out the window, shouting: "Learn how to drive, ya bum!"

Though it was true that the teenager hadn't done any thing wrong _yet_, there was still the 'yet' part. Later he was bound to do something wrong, and obviously, later Mai and Mokuba wouldn't be there to reprimand him for it. So why not do it now and save time? 

The Demi-demon grinned at his babysitter. Surely no other babysitter was as cool as she was. She had her own style and did her own thing. She was her own man-- er... -- woman.

"I can't wait to see the look on Seto's face when he sees us! Yuugi, too!" he declared suddenly, having to yell over the noise of the blaring music.

Demon Mai grinned and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Yeah! It's worth going through Hell-- literally-- to get permission to come here!" she shouted back at him. 

"Yeah! Are we there yet?" Ah, the question one must ask whenever they were on a road trip. (I'm almost positive that there's some sort of cop who goes after people who don't ask that question.)

"What? What did you say?" Mai shouted, straining to hear over the noise. They had entered the main traffic causing the noise level to rise several notches. 

"Are we there yet?!"

"What?!" 

"ARE WE THERE YET?"

"HOLY SATAN, YES! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL, Y'KNOW!" She sharply swerved away from traffic, a nanosecond away from hitting a delivery truck. 

Mokuba gave her a look.

* * *

The gang exited the school just in time to catch an SUV screeching around the corner and coming to a stop on the front pavement of the school, leaving black tire marks in the tar in its wake.

They watched as a bushy black haired boy jump out of the vehicle. "Whoo-hoo!! That totally rocked!" he whooped. 

The front door on the driver's side opened and the tall blond Demon stepped out. She grinned, and walked around the car to pat the boy on the head. 

He brushed her hand away and grinned back. "We're gonna have to do that again." He stated simply. 

She merely smirked before taking off her sunglasses, purple eyes rounding on Seto and Yuugi. Winking at them, she waved. Looking to see who she was waving to, Mokuba grinned and gave his older brother the peace sign.

Anzu looked from the two newcomers to Seto and Yuugi. "You guys know these people?" she asked. 

Seto was stuck glaring disapprovingly at his brother and Mai, so Yuugi answered. "Yup, let's go greet them." He turned and poked Seto in the side. 

Yuugi and Seto started walking with Bakura and Ryou and, after a moment of hesitation, the rest of the group followed too. 

"Nice outfit Mai." Bakura sneered at her spaghetti strap top, spandex shorts, and giant loopy earrings. 

"Thanks, I'm going for a mixed retro look." she humored good-naturedly.

Ryou gave him a questioning look. 

"We dated once." Bakura said. 

"Oh." 

" 'Oh,' _indeed_." Bakura smirked and waggled his eyebrows at his brother who blushed. 

Mai noticed confused stares coming from the three humans she didn't know. Giving them a lopsided smiled, she introduced herself. " 'Lo there. I'm Mai. Pleased to meet you." 

Mokuba took his queue from her and waved. "I'm Mokuba, Seto's younger brother."

Honda grinned at him. "Dude, wicked hair!" 

Mokuba beamed at him. "Thanks! Er… you too." He laughed nervously. 

Anzu smacked Honda on the back, making him wince. "Stop it Honda, you're scaring the poor kid." 

"Yeah, Honda," Jounouchi teased, "you're scarin' 'im."

"Shaddup."

"Well, this is a happy group," Mai commented. "So, Seth, aren't you gonna ask why me and the squirt"—"Hey!" Mokuba cried, outraged—"are here?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Seto said dryly, rolling his eyes at the pet name she called him. 

Mai and he had grown up together. He had even dated her once. But of course, this was Mai. She probably dated with almost everyone besides God himself. He was even willing to bet that Yuugi had at least went out on a date with her once sometime when they were younger. 

Mai gave him one of her high-pitched laughs she only used to annoy the living daylights out of people. "C'mon! Give us a break! We just wanted to visit you and Yuugi!"

Yuugi smiled at her unknowingly and gave her a hug. "That's nice of you two." Mai smirked slyly over the top of Yuugi's head at Seto and he fought the urge to roll his eyes, again. 

"Hey Mai, when did you learn to drive?" Yuugi asked quietly.

"I _didn't_," she replied and winked at him, before releasing him and straightening. "So, we introduced ourselves." She gestured to herself and Mokuba. "Now it's your turn." She pointed at the four unfamiliar teens. 

"I'm Jounouchi Katsuya." Jounouchi bowed, ever the playboy. "I may look hot-- hell, I know I am-- but babe, I'm taken." And with that, he draped an arm around Ryou who, for hundredth time that day, blushed and, surprisingly, draped an arm around Bakura who, ever the sadist bastard, elbowed him in the side **hard**, just for kicks.

Everyone snorted as Jounouchi doubled up in pain.

"Sure, hun'."

"I'm Mazaki Anzu." She held out a hand to Mai, who shook it looking at her appreciatively, then said: "E-cup, right?" Almost every guy choked, while Anzu blushed furiously. 

Mai smirked. "Thought so."

Honda coughed before introducing himself. "Erm, Honda Hiroto. Pleasure."

Mai eyed him. "Honda, eh? I know someone who would be perfect for you He's pretty hot, too." 

Honda choked. "W-what?!"

"What, are you homophobic?" Mai rolled her eyes. "Dude, homophobes are **so** gay."

Honda sputtered, "W-what?! I-I'm no homo!" 

She merely shrugged and smirked at him, then turned to Ryou. Ryou opened his mouth to introduce himself, but Mai beat him to it. 

"Ryou, right? Bakura told me about you." She held out a hand for him to shake. "He talks about you a lot." 

"Oh, um, thank you. I think." Ryou shook her hand while casting Bakura a questioning stare and getting a shrug and a smirk in response. 

A contented sigh escaped Mai's lips as she looked around at the group in front of her. Anzu still furiously blushing, Honda still stuttering, Jounouchi still in pain, Ryou still staring at Bakura, Seto still glaring, Yuugi still smiling, and Bakura digging earwax with his pinky, looking utterly bored. Ah, this was life. Such entertainment couldn't be found in stores. 

"If I weren't cheap, I would pay you guys for being so damn funny," she stated cheerfully, "But, of course, I don't spend money on anyone but myself." She paused. "Well, if you're willing to pay me back double, I _might_ spend money on you."

"Gee, Mai, you're a saint." Seto stated dryly. "Really, you are. What would we ever do without you."

'_A lot better, I suppose_.' Bakura added under his breath. 

* * *

Yami had never felt so frustrated in his life. This had to be the worst day of his life. Spending all night pondering had left him drained of energy, thus the absence from school.

For once, Yami was at a lost. All his life he had been on top of everything. He controlled his emotions well, he was in charge of his own life. No one every broke the defensive wall around his emotions. His friends had done a good job in weakening it, but it was still there nevertheless. His parents, no matter what they did, had never managed to break it either. _He_ couldn't even break it if he tried. But, due to two people that he had known for less than a week, the wall had broken and with that came a surge of emotions. Rage, love, hate, the most uncanny of all: want.

All his life he had never wanted anything. He was always provided with the best. He didn't need to want, he had. But that was before a rare emotion leaked out from his defensive wall: loneliness. It was lonely living the way he did. So when they had went to the temple to pray, he had wanted something. And he had gotten what he wanted. Problem was, what he wanted had came with an attachment. An attachment named Seto Kaiba.

'_God... Wherever you are... You **suck**,_' he thought bitterly. Immediately afterwards he reprimanded himself. He was being childish and he knew it. 

He wanted Yuugi. That fact was simple. But Yuugi was with Seto and they seemed terribly in love. That was the problem: Yuugi's love for Seto. It was as plain as day that Yuugi was as interested as him as he was of Yuugi. But someone like Yuugi would be loyal. So what was he suppose to do? Yami wanted Yuugi, but Seto was in the way. And certainly, Yuugi would be crushed if he lost Seto even if he did eventually love Yami. And Yami didn't want that. So what should he do? 

Yami blinked.

That was it! The answer was so obvious! Why didn't he see it before? It would be a challenge, yes, but nothing he couldn't handle. It would be worth it. The consequences weren't anything too bad, he didn't think. 

The plan was simple: all he had to do was woo Seto. Then everything would fall into place. 

_And_ somewhere along the way fall in love with him. But that was something to worry about later. Right now he only needed to concentrate on the task at hand. _Woo_ Seto Kaiba. 

Smirking, he pulled back the curtains to him dark room, letting the fresh sunshine in. 

The day was looking up already. 

To be continued.

* * * 

a/n: I didn't check my spelling for the responses because I was in a hurry. Terribly sorry if there's any mistake. 

Queen of Eternal Darkness: Much love for reviewing the interlude along with the 4th chapter. ^^ And I think you already know that I won't discontinue this. It's been a year since I started planning this. I won't give up. Besides, Kate is back and I'm all giddy. 

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Much love for reviewing the interlude along with the 4th chapter. Er, I'm sure this is not soon enough for you but at least it's posted, right? Right? ^^;; Ah, interesting name by the way. Is it a combination of your favorite names from random animes?

AnimeFan: Much love for reviewing the interlude along with the 4th chapter. You know I love you right? (And I'm sure I've said this to you tons before) But I do! *glomps* Thank you so much for all your help! Oh and you weren't the only one who liked the Ryou's chant. ^_~  

rox: Much love for reviewing the interlude along with the 4th chapter. Hehe, thank you for all your support. You are one of my most favorite reviewers and your muses make me laugh so much! ^__^ Yeah, I'm glad I found Kate too. 

Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: Much love for reviewing the interlude along with the 4th chapter. LOL, I love your reviews! They make me laugh so much! It's awesome! And do you know which one of you I laugh at most? Yup, that's right! It's Yami! ^__^ 

nicki-gurl: Thank you for your review! And I'm sorry this is late. ^^;; But really, surely you don't mean it. I'm such a bit writer that there's no way anyone would call this fantastic. 

Amethyst Sin and Yami Phiona: Thank you! I LOVED the Yami kissie plushie. AND the Seto kissie plushie. AND the Yugi kissie plushie. They're so adorable together! ^___^ Oh and GOOD pocky! Oh, and thanks for the nice glomp you gave me. *huggles*

gothatheart/holo: I bow down to you! You are _SO nice! *bow* Thank you for reviewing Belonging to Me and adding us to your favs and such! *glomps*_

RyuArashi: You're so enthusiastic! Thank you for the lovely praise. It makes me gloat *snickers*. But I suck as a writer and the only way this ever turned out good was by pure luck. Oh, and but of course they will all end up together.  

Niko: Thank you, thank you, thank you! And I will! I'll continue writing. I am glad though that you think this is a good fic.  

Mookie: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Hehe,  I wasn't even aware that I had written a cliffhanger for the last chapter. I forgot. ^^;; Thank you for pointing out your views and interest! It was quite interesting to read about them! Bakura is one of my favorite characters. He's just great and being evil makes him perfect! 

archangel153: Haha, Thank you so much! ^__^ And I think I'll have the fourth option: hot naked bishounen covered in pocky and candy. Preferably Bakura, of course. *drools* Welps, I wrote more Bakura! And yep, I got in contact with Kate. I'm so happy.

babygurl: Me? A good writer? Hun', I royally suck at writing. I'm just lucky I come out with good stuff. I'm, well,** _really _embarrassed about that lemon actually. I keep wanting to edit it out. That was my first time writing one and I can't say that I'm proud even though people seem to like it (which I have no idea if that's a good or a bad thing.) I'm glad you thought that scene was cute. I did too. ^^ And that was the first time anyone has called me 'bud'. I'm quite pleased.**

Kay B. Toyas: Hehe, naughty Seto. But Yami was quite naughty himself stealing a kiss like that. ^_~ But thank you for thinking it's cute. ^^ *huggles back*

Ir0n M0usy: You are no doubt one of my favorite reviewers! I just look forward to your reviews! *blush* I don't think I deserved that hug or that praise, but I'm pleased anyway. Hehe, I know some people who would agree with you about Ryou's chant being the best part. And I'm too embarrassed to put a comment about my lemon, so no comment about that. ^^;; Threesome you want, threesome you got. It might take some time to work through the bond Yugi and Seto have but it's all worth it. I don't wanna leave Yami out. I love Bakura too. God, he's hot. But I'm not a big fan of Anzu either, but I can't bash her. It'll ruin the fic. Though I would love to see that mob of yours in action. And don't worry about the long review. I LOVE long reviews. ^__^   

Renee the Rabid Squirrel: It's a threesome, you can count on it! I have people who'd agree with you about Ryou's chant. Though I wish it was on actual film. The look on his face…. *snickers* 

HelFireChan: Wah, another one of my favorite reviewers! *huggles* Don't worry Yami, you won't be alone. And yes Yugi, I can see why it's hard to decide. *eyes Seto and Yami appreciatively* You'll get them both. You've got them wrapped around your cute li'l finger anyway. 

cin: Don't worry, don't worry. Hehe, they won't be broken up. Threesome is running through my mind. Thanks for loving this fic and for the review! *huggles*

Anneirda Nikaru: Don't worry, *déjà vu*, I just said the same thing to previous reviewer* it'll be a threesome if I do it right.

smarty65: Thank you! Yeah, I suppose it would be weird, but weird is good right? Being normal is **so** overrated. 9_9 Hehe, but I'm glad you like this so far.

Genkisaru: Threesome, got it! *nods* Hehe, yes, don't we all feel sorry for him. Though we love to torture him. And we love to let Seto torture him. XD 

WingedWolf: I hate to say this, but you're wrong. It has a lot of flaws that I have to work through. ^^;; I'm such a bad writer. But thanks so much for lovin' it and the awesome praise. Don't worry, threesome it is! 

kuro: You're so sweet! I felt so loved when I read your review. You definitely have a place in my heart now. Believe me, I need Kate to survive. But I've found her, so everything is alright now. Y'know, you remind of someone. He's really sweet and he goes by the name Kuro too. Lord knows what AT would do without him and his character. 

Jade_chan: Thank you for reviewing. And, yup, it's a threesome if I'm pulling the strings tight enough. This wasn't really soon, but it's better late than never right? ^^;;

Yamis Girlfriend: Sweetie, you've been added to my mailing list since the beginning of all this. ^^ Shows how much I love you. But really now, Yami's girlfriend, eh? *gives her a sly look* You're just as bad as Yugi! *smirks* I would you with the Seto/Jou pairing but I've been overruled by the voice of reason (a.k.a. vicious friends with fangs standing next to me…eep.).  

jeti: It's my favorite pairing too! You don't like Jou? This is a surprise. Why? I'm hope I'm not being rude or anything. I'd just like to know. I just haven't met anyone who doesn't like Jou. But, on other news, thank you for the lovely praise (no pun intended). 

Karenu-anime: Really? You think so? Wow. I'm quite surprise since I was sure this fic would get about ten reviews max. Imagine my shock when I saw all those reviews. Oh and thanks again for the vote of confidence and the lovely little piccie that you sent me! *huggles* 

Pikazoom: THANK YOU! You are the best! *a million huggles* You did a great job. Though I am pretty embarrassed about all my little mistakes. Told you I didn't look it over. ^^;; And yeah, I agree. Y/Y/S FOREVER!!!   

Klonoa: Thank you. I'm glad you like this. Yeah, I don't want any of them to be sad either. I want them all happy. A frown doesn't really suit Yugi's happy n' cute attitude.   

Blue September: Hehe, glad you're happy. I hope I can pull it off, but I'm not really sure about it. Thanks for the vote of confidence and let's hope I can pull this off! 

Review and tell me what you think. ^^ 


End file.
